minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 7!
Chapter Seven Three days 'till Christmas.. Order woke up to a gentle shaking of her shoulder. Bleary and tired, she groaned and tried to fall back asleep. “Order, we’re here,” someone said softly. She opened her eyes a bit more and recognized the outline of Narrator. A jolt of panic shot through her, causing her to sit up straight, wide-eyed and awake. Narrator gave her a small smile before reaching over and waking up the others. Order had been the first woken up. Peering out the window, she took in her surroundings. They were in another city. This one was much larger, cleaner, and utopian. Skyscrapers, apartments, stores, and other buildings of that ilk. The city was grand, but not imposing or claustrophobic. It seemed welcoming, inviting, and cheery. A few vehicles of numerous shapes and sizes drove about, and some people simply walked along the roomy sidewalks. The young girl grinned. “Yo, Ordy, get some food before we head out,” Slayer advised, waving her bag of chips around for emphasis. Said girl looked over and grabbed a bag of walnuts. “Game plan recap, please,” Pig asked, drinking a capri sun. “Grab some deadly stuff, find Alex, then beat the heck out of random person,” Slayer recounted. Domitron suddenly stiffened. “Wait, wait, wait,” he said. Slayer raised an eyebrow, confused. “We don’t have any money. We can’t buy guns or anything!” Domitron reminded them all. “We’ve already stolen a car and food. Why not steal some weapons, if it means we’re safe?” Rengeki commented. Narrator watched them all talk as if he was spectating a ping-pong match. “Maybe,” Pig gave Domitron a concerned glance, “maybe we refrain from more theft.” Rengeki’s brow furrowed in concern as she took in how alarmed Domitron looked. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at the ground, thinking hard. “You’re right,” Slayer said unexpectedly. She nodded, as if agreeing with her agreement. “We’d be better off not having the cops after us. We should just find Alex.” “I can get us weapons legally,” Order suddenly informed them. Everyone stared at her. “You could’ve told us sooner,” Domitron said bluntly. This caused the girl to stammer for a small length of time, an oddly injured expression on her face for a second. “I just- re-remembered it, so… I’m sorry,” she said hurriedly. Narrator nodded kindly in her direction. “Order, you and Slayer can go get the weapons. The rest of us will head to the main office to talk to Alex. Meet us there when you’re done, OK?” Narrator commanded. The two girls nodded loyally. “Then let’s get moving.” ---- Slayer had no idea where they were going. She had fallen into step behind her friend, who walked with a strange sense of confidence. Order looked around occasionally, then turned in a certain direction without hestitation. She’d tried to ask where their destination was, but Order said she couldn’t say. “Are we close?” Slayer asked slyly. Order grinned. “Closer than you think,” she said cryptically. Then, without warning, seemingly vanished into a nearly invisible alleyway. Slayer yelped and scurried after her. The alley was dark, but not so much that it was foreboding. It just seemed clandestine. Order slid up next to an iron fence, looking for an unknown object. Strangely, upon finding nothing, she smiled. The brunette kicked her heel against the fence, humming softly. A man in a gray hoodie and blue jeans seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Slayer couldn’t see his face. Instantly, memories of a masked individual reaching out to grab her flooded through the ponytailed female’s mind. She backed up, terrified. Despite rational thought deeming it impossible the man were the same, she was afraid. “Order, it’s-“ “Not him,” Order said firmly. She faced Slayer with the most serious expression her friend had ever seen on the girl’s face. Her voice was steady and calm. “I promise you, we’re safe. It’s not him.” Her voice shook at the last second, sounding oddly like a plea. Slayer trembled slightly, but the images were slowly fading back. She was safe. The man was waiting patiently for the two. The brunette in a skirt, once sure her nervous friend was recovering, turned to face him and spoke. “Sorry, man, but we’ve been through a bit. I need seven guns. Any weapon, actually. Make it eight, too. Sorry.” “Order, you’ve ordered all our weapons for this month, what are you talking about?” He asked. The girl went rigid. Slayer gasped as she realized what happened. “Did… did I come in here earlier this week?” Order asked, voice shaking. “Yeah. Took all the guns. Shipment’s down for the rest of December. You know how it is,” the weapons dealer answered. “That… wasn’t her,” Slayer whispered. “Order, it wasn’t you!” “I know it wasn’t! Dude, someone stole my identity. It was… it was a robot! A stinking killer robot took all the guns!” Order said, voice rising into hysterics. “Hush, both of you!” The man said urgently. “Order, I trust you, but there’s nothing to be done. I have to go, but stay safe, OK? There was… someone else… with the fake you.” “What did they look like?” Order probed. “They were a man… he had sort of sandy blond hair… The dude was wearing a heavy jacket and mask, so that’s all I know. However, he was really threatening. Stay safe, kids.” With that, the salesman vanished into the shadows. Order grabbed Slayer and slipped out of the alley. “We’ve got to move. We have to tell the others!” Slayer cried. She started running towards the tallest building, a skyscaper with a large golden star adorning the front, with Order obediently following. The main office. ---- Rengeki, Narrator, Domitron, and Pig Master entered the front doors to the office without difficulty. Domitron, being staff, could get them to the Staff Level, where all MCSM Wikia staff members had a private office. They took an elevator to the 6th floor, where they found two guards. One of a female, and the other was male. The female was about to stop them until she saw Domitron. “Oh! Moderator, go on ahead. Alex is in his office right now, working,” she informed them. Her male co-worker frowned. “You three,” he pointed at Rengeki, Pig, and Narrator, “are going to need to be checked first.” Domitron gave his friends a guilty look before taking the second elevator guarded by the security team. Rengeki huffed in annoyance, but took off her jacket and handed it to the guards. The other two followed her lead. The female guard patted down Narrator and Rengeki, while the other took care of Pig. After five minutes, they both nodded. “Go on ahead,” they said. The trio rushed to follow Domitron. They went to the top floor, where Alex’s office was located. They entered a grand, ornate set of doors to find an equally elegant office. Red carpets, dark oak wood, regal paintings, and anything associated with the word “formal” were everywhere. Domitron was pacing across a soft, green carpet in front of a velvet sofa, muttering. “Where’s Alex?” Pig asked him. “No idea. He’s not-“ Domitron was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. The quartet turned to see a man in a tuxedo step in. His face was obscured by a strange blurriness that was always present, but it wasn’t alarming. The group smiled. “Alex! I am so glad to see you!” Rengeki cried out. Alex laughed in a warm voice. “I don’t know what I did to deserve that joy, but thanks!” He said. The owner of the Minecraft: Story Mode Wikia smiled happily at the group. Until he saw Domitron. Instantly, his face went slack. Alarmed and nervous, the boy stepped back, sweating. Pig Master shifted slightly to move himself closer to Domitron’s side. “Domitron.” Alex said it simply, with no tone. Said boy was pressed for a response. “Y-yes, Alex?” He squeaked. “Care to explain your behavior?” Alex continued, folding his arms. “We- we had to steal the car and the food! We didn’t have a choice! Alex, we’re in so much-“ Domitron’s sudden outburst was cut off. “Wait, what? Domitron, I wasn’t even aware of that,” Alex clarified. Narrator gasped. “Alex, are you saying Domitron has done something strange in the last few days?” He asked urgently. Alex nodded, but now he looked confused and ponderous, as if trying to solve a puzzle. “Domitron came in three days ago, seeming really off. He reminded me of… a lot of things…” Alex trailed off, disturbed by the memories. “I… Alex, that wasn’t me,” the brown haired boy pleaded. “I believe you. I hardly believed it was you in the first place, anyway,” Alex assured him, “however, this is very concerning.” “An insane man is trying to kidnap all the wikians to control this place,” Rengeki suddenly said bluntly. The owner paled, horrified. “Ren!” Pig protested. He reached out to stop her, but Ren moved out of reach. “He’s kidnapping everyone he can and is replacing them with killer robots with inhumane weapons. On Christmas, he’ll have everyone we know. He plans on getting you to hand over ownership rights in exchange for our lives. We don’t even know if they’re a man or a woman, but I’m going with “he” because I need quick pronouns.” Alex was silent for a long moment. He stared at the ground, lost in thought. When he finally looked up, his eyes seemed steeled over with determination. “We’re going to stop this person, don’t worry.” In that moment, Order and Slayer burst in, both out of breath and shouting. “HE’S GOT GUNS,” Order screeched. “THE ROBOTS HAVE OUR WEAPONRY!” Slayer cried out at the same time. Alex gave them a suspicious look. Narrator gave him a reassuring expression and calmly walked over to Order to stand by her. “Explain, please!” Pig Master pressed the two girls. “His robot me took all the guns I had access to. He’s taking all our possible weaponry! There’s nothing left!” Order explained, starting to pace. “Alex, you’re the boss, don’t you have stuff?” Slayer asked, turning to fully face the man. Alex shook his head. “The fake Domitron took them. That’s how I know you’re the real deal. If you weren’t, you would’ve shot me by now.” Something in Alex’s tone told them that it wouldn’t be that simple to actually shoot him. “Well, what do we do?!” Rengeki shouted. Alex turned to face her. “Stay here for the night. I have some papers I need to collect. They’ll help us. It’s close to evening, so no one will see you. You’re safe.” With that, he left. It was even later when Alex returned. He looked even more troubled than before. Pig didn’t dare talk to him out of fear of disturbing Alex more. The man set a box of paper on his desk and sat down, rubbing his temples. “Three days.” Now Alex knew how they felt. Category:Blog posts